General Staff of the Armed Forces of Trigunia
The General Staff of the Armed Forces of Trigunia (Rodshya: Генеральный штаб Вооруженных сил Тригунии; tr. General'nyy shtab Vooruzhennykh sil Trigunii) is the armed forces leadership component of the defense apparatus of Trigunia. The General Staff is a component of the Ministry of Defense and is lead by the Chief of the General Staff, who is appointed by the head of state Trigunia in their capacity as Supreme Commander-in-Chief. Traditionally the Chief of Staff and the Minister of Defense are two separate people but in recent history, the two positions have been combined. The Chief of the General Staff sits on the Security Council of Trigunia. General Staff organization *'Main Operational Directorate (GOU)' - The heart of the General Staff. The Main Operational Directorate is responsible for all levels of operational planning of the Armed Forces of Trigunia. The Chief of the Main Operational Directorate is responsible for the management of the operational and tactical goals of the Trigunian Armed Forces. *'Main Administrative Directorate (GAU)' - The Main Administrative Directorate is responsible for the vast administration of the Trigunian Armed Forces. Responsible for the pay, uniforms, mail, etc. *'Main Organizational and General Mobilization Directorate (GOUM)' - The Main Organization and General Mobilization Directorate is responsible for the recruitment, tables of equipment, cadres, non-commissioned officers, officers, orders of battle and mobilizing the Armed Forces of Trigunia. *Main Intelligence Directorate (GRU) - The Main Intelligence Directorate is the military intelligence agency of the Armed Forces of Trigunia and operates as one of the most elite, professional and capable intelligence services across the globe. Despite its focus on Military Intelligence, GRU is responsible for deep cover operations throughout the globe in a variety of matters that GRU deems of its interest. *'Main Directorate of Military Signals, Radio-electronic, and Communications (GUVSRS)' - The Main Directorate of Military Signals, Radio-electronic, and Communications is responsible for all military-related communications and has purview of the Trigunian government communications due to their highly sensitive nature. *'Main Directorate of Nuclear, Chemical and Biological Weapons ("12th Directorate" - GUYKBO)' **''Directorate of Radiation, Chemical, and Biological Defense Troops'' *'Main Directorate of International Military Cooperation' *'Main Directorate of International Treaties and Law *'Military Cartographic Directorate''' *'Operational Training Directorate' *'Directorate of Deep Sea and the Arctic Research' (September, 4613) *'Directorate of Engineering Troops' (September, 4613) Commands of the General Staff *Trigunian Ground Forces Main Command - Commander-in-Chief of the Trigunian Ground Forces *Trigunian Aerospace Forces Main Command - Commander-in-Chief of the Trigunian Aerospace Forces *Trigunian Naval Forces Main Command - Commander-in-Chief of the Trigunian Navy **Coastal Troops of the Trigunian Navy - Commander of the Coastal Troops of the Trigunian Navy ***Trigunian Naval Infantry - Deputy Commander of the Coastal Troops, Commandant of the Trigunian Naval Infantry **Naval Aviation of the Trigunian Navy - Commander of Naval Aviation of the Trigunian Navy *Rear Services of the Armed Forces of Trigunia Main Command - Commander-in-Chief of the Rear Services of the Armed Forces of Trigunia *Trigunian Airborne Troops Command - Commander of the Trigunian Airborne Troops *Trigunian Strategic Missile Troops Command - Commander of the Trigunian Strategic Missile Troops *Trigunian Special Operations Forces Command - Commander of the Trigunian Special Operations Forces Category:Armed Forces of Trigunia